


La Patronne

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [2]
Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, F/M, Fluff, asexual judith, pov matteo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattéo l'aime, la patronne, même si les autres ne comprennent pas, ou pensent qu'elle se fout de lui. Il s'en fout des autres, il l'aime, la patronne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Patronne

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité, jour 2 : un personnage féminin que vous voyez asexuel. Donc Judith.   
> Toutes les fics écrites pour cette semaine (oui c'était y'a un moment, shut up), je les ai prises comme des exercices de style, et ça ne reflète pas forcément mes headcanons "habituels" sur les personnages, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des personnages asexuels/aromantiques, et peut-être que parfois ça entre en collision avec le canon. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire ces petites choses,
> 
> Enjoy!

Il aurait pu regarder la patronne toute sa vie, et même pour le peu qu'il dormait, il rêvait d'elle, comme des souvenirs de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu. Avant même de la rencontrer, il la connaissait, comme dans les vieilles histoires qu'on raconte aux gamines. Alors évidemment, il avait envie d'elle, bien sûr, tout le temps, parce que Mattéo était un mec et qu'il était accroc à la patronne.

Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui, jamais. Il lui avait demandé un jour, si c'était lui, ou tout le monde. Elle lui avait souri et tapoté la joue affectueusement, en disant que c'était tout le monde. Et puis elle l'avait embrassé, et Mattéo s'était dit que ce n'était pas important. Parce qu'elle aimait s'endormir dans ses bras, parce qu'elle aimait lui gratter l'arrière de la tête quand elle réfléchissait, parce qu'elle le laissait lui faire les ongles des pieds et lui caresser les cheveux. Parce que parfois elle le regardait dans les yeux et Mattéo oubliait tout le reste. Parce qu'elle ne regardait personne d'autre. 


End file.
